


This

by FatimaAlegra, WTF Nolan Brothers 2021 (NolanBrothers)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanBrothers/pseuds/WTF%20Nolan%20Brothers%202021
Summary: Это то, что он любит.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты 4 LVL WTF Nolan Brothers 2021





	This

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753661) by [IAmANonnieMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse). 



> Написано автором для 4 недели AELDWS, на тему «Предвкушение», в жанре ПВП.

Это то, что Артур любит больше всего. То, как он стоит на коленях с раздвинутыми ногами, а его тело дрожит. Он капает смазкой и чувствует себя мучительно пустым.

Имс выгибается над ним, излучая тепло, словно печка.

— Бля, Артур, — бормочет он, и голос его скользит по спине Артура. — Я бы мог наблюдать за тобой часами.

Он скользит пальцем внутрь, дразня, исследуя. Но этого недостаточно. Никогда. Артур рычит, а его руки сжимают простыни. Чертов любитель подразнить.

Затем палец выскальзывает наружу, и Артур не может сдержать вой, вырывающийся из его горла. Его бедра неконтролируемо подаются назад.

Имс усмехается.

— Вот так, ты это любишь. — Он ведет по чувствительному краю Артура. — Мне стоило бы оставить тебя таким, промокшим насквозь, таким красивым на коленях. Держать тебя на кончиках моих пальцев весь гребаный день, чтобы ты умирал от желания тебя трахнуть, но был слишком горд, чтобы умолять меня об этом.

Артур опускает голову, тяжело дыша, как гребаный пес, и приподнимает бедра, словно сука во время течки. _«Трахни меня»_ , думает он. _Трахни меня, трахни меня, трахни меня._

Имс резко отстраняется. Артур слышит, как рвется пакетик с презервативом, и его яйца сжимаются в каком-то нелепом рефлексе, как у собак Павлова. Он только расставляет ноги шире.

— Ты великолепен, Артур. — Имс проводит рукой по спине Артура, скользя по мокрой от пота коже. — Чертовски прекрасен.

Потом, наконец, он входит, и это… черт возьми, _это_ то, что Артур любит больше всего. Когда его тело двигается, растягивается, впуская Имса внутрь. Ощущать Имса над ним, вокруг него, внутри него. Запирающего его, прижимающего к себе.

Имс наклоняется ближе и кусает место у основания шеи Артура.

— Блять, — выдыхает Артур, все его тело содрогается. Отдаленно он слышит, как Имс выплевывает непристойности, чувствует, как его бедра ударяются о бедра Артура.

Позже Имс радостно мычит и притягивает Артура к себе, не обращая внимания на беспорядок, который они устроили. Артур закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь своим послевкусием.

Это то, что он любит больше всего.


End file.
